teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok) is Season 2's fourth episode, and the tenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile training with Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough when Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat arrives with their new tracking device that'll help them with their search for the other two fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth. At the surface, our heroes, including Christopher Aonuma's group, searched for the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth when they chase after two robbers who robbed a nearby bank. Unfortunately, while our heroes stopped the robbers and left them for the police, Loki's group and Jack Lambert have found the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth in a nearby dumpster and got away via stealing a taxi cab. At an abandoned building, Loki's group and Jack, while talking with Uka-Uka's group, discover that the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth can control machinery when connected to a computer. With our heroes, they try connecting the tracking device to the Mobian Van, but its circuitry doesn't do well with the Mobian Van's circuitry. With Loki's group and Jack, they arrive at an abandoned business building and after connecting the second fragment to the Eye of Sarnoth to a super computer, they meet Omnis, who agrees to help Loki's group and Jack achieve power by controlling the machinery in New York City to destroy our heroes. With our heroes, they meet up with Elise Oriana III's group at a construction site. Suddenly, Omnis takes control of all of the construction vehicles to attack our heroes. Despite nearly getting killed, our heroes are able to destroy the berserk construction vehicles, despite that the Channel Six News van getting destroyed during the battle, and escape. In the sewer lair, our heroes discover the machinery all over the city have gone berserk as well. Deciding to investigate, believing Loki's group and Jack are behind this, our heroes return to the surface. At the business building, Loki's group orders Omnis to activate some robot guards to protect the building in case our heroes arrive to stop them. At the Channel Six building, J. Jonah Jamieson nearly sends Seifer Almasy to go do a report on the berserk machinery, but Seifer, despite smugly volunteering to do it in Elise's group's place, ends up chickening out and making an excuse that his phone is ringing. Out on the streets, our heroes drove in the Mobian Van to find Loki's group and Jack, but to no luck until they found a robot meter maid and made her spill the beans on where Loki's group and Jack are by threatening to spray water from a fire hydrant at her. At the business building, Omnis has connected to the power plants under Loki's group's orders to power up and open a portal to Dimension X. Then when they see on the computer screen our heroes heading their way, Omnis takes control of the Mobian Van and it goes berserk as well. Just when the berserk Mobian Van was about to kill our heroes by crashing into a wall, Tails was able to deactivate the Mobian Van by connecting the tracking device to the Mobian Van's circuitry, making it stop, and making our heroes decide to keep going on foot instead. Despite discovering our heroes' escape, Loki's group contact Uka-Uka's group and tells them that they're opening the portal to Dimension X in one hour with Omnis' help. Then our heroes arrive at the building, and after fighting and/or avoiding the robot guards and berserk machinery in the building, they make it to Omnis' chamber. And just when one minute was up for the portal to Dimension X to open, our heroes are able to short-circuit and destroy Omnis by cutting his cord. Then suddenly, just when more robots arrived, they, too, died down along with Omnis. Angered at their failure, Loki's group snatch the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth and, with Jack, got away by throwing a vial of smoke powder just when our heroes stopped them. Afterwards, our heroes learned that Omnis and the machinery died down completely is because Elise's group was able to unplug the plug connecting to the destroyed Omnis. Back at the abandoned building, Uka-Uka's group contact Loki's group, asking them what's taking so long for the portal to open, unaware of the failure, but instead of reporting, Loki's group make an excuse that their communicator is having connection problems and hangs up. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are enjoying some pizza when Charmy Bee comes in, controlling a small toy robot, after its shadow scared our heroes at first, thinking it's another robot. After Knuckles the Echidna angrily threw a slice of pizza in Charmy's face, our heroes then end up laughing with Charmy, now seeing the moment being funny instead of scary, and having Charmy promise to never pull a prank like that again, to which Charmy happily agrees. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 5 (1 by Eggman, 2 by Cortex, 1 by Vanitas, 1 by Omnis) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Channel Six Building, Abandoned Building, Abandoned Business Building, and Construction Site * Vehicles: Mobian Van and Channel Six Van * Gadgets: Communicator and Tracking Device * First appearance of the Mobians' wall climbing suction cups which will be seen again in "Enter The Pumpkinhead" and "Super Koala Kong and Komodo Brothers and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo and Ripper Roo." * Tai's group only appeared in the scene between Jamieson and Seifer at the Channel Six building, and was never involved in this episode's adventure. Yet, later in the series in Season 3 Episode 24 "Revenge of the Mean Machines," it is revealed they were told of what happened by our heroes, especially when Omnis returns for revenge. Goofs * Sonic is missing his katana sleeves when our heroes are interrogating the robot meter maid and when he and our heroes climbed out of the window when being pursued by the controlled robots. * After the Mobian Van came to a halt next to the brick wall, it's dashboard flashed from white to brown. * When Jack asked Loki's group if it was wise to have Omnis open a portal to Dimension X, his shirt flashed from white to black and then back to white, and his red feather on his hat briefly vanished and then reappeared. * When Loki's group and Jack spot our heroes climbing through the window, Vanitas' silver neck armor is colored the same as his hair. * When Chris told Elise's group to hide for cover, his eyes are colored brown instead of blue. * When our heroes, except Cloud and Aerith, are eating pizza, Max is at the right of Kayla and Fluttershy, then Big and Froggy are there. Then, when Silver falls in his chair upon seeing the toy robot's huge shadow, thinking it's a robot, at the left of him, Blaze has vanished, then in the next shot, Blaze is back in the scene when Charmy enters, revealing to have controlled the small toy robot. * Shadow's markings on his body are colored gold instead of red in one shot during the construction site when the construction vehicles back our heroes up against a wall. * When the Mobian Van is possessed by Omnis, Charmy's eyes are blue instead of yellow in one shot when Sonic screams "Bail out!" * In the shot where Ace punches Snake and told him to stay positive, Snake's black lips vanished right after Ace punches him. * After Knuckles angrily throws a pizza slice in Charmy's face over Charmy pranking our heroes with his toy robot, the amount of sauce covering Charmy's head was huge. Then Charmy wipes most of it off. Then in the next shot when our heroes laugh with him, the large amount of sauce returns, then back to less again in the next shot when Charmy happily promises to never play that prank again. * As Seifer made his excuse about his phone ringing to cop out on getting a risky report on the corrupt machines running loose on New York City, his Kanji symbol on his sockhat briefly vanishes and then reappears again. Then in one shot when Jamieson says to Tai's group on Seifer's cowardly nature "I’ve seen things with more backbone paddling around a tide pool," Izzy's shorts are colored brown instead of olive green and Matt's white soles on his brown boots are also colored brown. * At the end of the episode when Uka-Uka's group contact Loki's group to ask what's taking so long for the portal to open, Uka-Uka's eyebags are missing briefly, then reappeared again. * When Knuckles is dumped into a ditch by a claw-shovel vehicle, his spikes on his knuckles are missing in that shot. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Sephiroth * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **第二の断片！ アモックを実行するマシン **Daini no Danpen! Amokku o Jikkō Suru Mashin **The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok * English ** USA: Mean Machines ** UK: Mean Machines * Latin America Spanish **Máquinas Desbocadas **Rampaging Machines * Castilian Spanish **Máquinas Desbocadas **Rampaging Machines * Catalan **Còlera d’Omnis **Omnis' Wrath * French **Le Deuxième Fragment **The Second Fragment * Canadian French **An Dezyèm Fragman **The Second Fragment * German **Die Kraft von Omnis **The Power of Omnis * Italian **Omnis il Ottimo Computer **Omnis the Supercomputer * Portuguese **Ataque das Máquinas Médias **Attack of the Mean Machines * Brazilian Portuguese **Ataque das Máquinas Médias **Attack of the Mean Machines * Mandarin Chinese **第二个片段！ 机器运行疯狂地 **Dì èr Gè Piànduàn! Jīqì Yùnxíng Fēngkuáng de **The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok * Cantonese Chinese **第二個片段！ 機器運行瘋狂地 **Dì èr Gè Piànduàn! Jīqì Yùnxíng Fēngkuáng de **The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok * Korean **두 번째 조각! 기계 가동아 모크 **Du Beonjjae Jogag! Gigye Gadong A mokeu **The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok * Danish **Det Andet Fragment s er en USB Enhed **The Second Fragment's a USB Device * Dutch **Toorn van de Gemiddelde Machines **Wrath of the Mean Machines * Swedish **Öga of Sarnoths Andra Fragmentet **The Eye of Sarnoth's Second Fragment * Icelandic **Vélar á Lausu **Machines on the Loose * Norwegian **Omnis og de Gjennomsnittlige Maskinene **Omnis and the Mean Machines * Thai **ส่วนที่สอง! เครื่องทำงานอาละวาด **S̄̀wn Thī̀ ̄Sxng! Kherụ̄̀xng Thảngān Xālawād **The Second Fragment! Machines Run Amok * Russian **Ищите второй фрагмент **Ishchite Vtoroy fragment **Look for the Second Fragment * Polish **Drugi Fragment Który Zachwyca Maszyny **The Second Fragment That Glitches Machines * Finnish **Perimmäinen Kone Häiriö **The Ultimate Machine Glitch * Hungarian **Omnis Rakodógépek **Omnis' Rampaging Machines * Greek **Μια μικροβλάβη Κατάσταση μηχανήματος **Mia Mikrovlávi Katástasi Michanímatos **A Glitchy Machine Situation * Hebrew **מחשב העל האולטימטיבי **Mhshb H'el Havltymtyby **The Ultimate Supercomputer * Arabic ** معركة آلة خلل ** Maerakat Alat Khalal ** A Glitched Machine Battle Episode Links Previous: S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes